stargate_sgcfandomcom-20200213-history
Stargate (film)
The whole premise of the Stargate franchise began with the feature film Stargate, released theatrically in 1994 by MGM. It was directed by Roland Emmerich, written by Emmerich and Dean Devlin and starred Kurt Russell, James Spader and Jaye Davidson. Stargate the movie trailer The Plot The text here describes the theatrical cut of the film. See below for information on scenes added to the film for the "ultimate edition" DVD. ;Giza, Egypt, 1928 An archaeological dig is taking place in Giza, Egypt in 1928, where Professor Paul Langford discovers an artifact, a large metal ring with symbols all along the edge with nine chevrons, that has been protected by coverstones. His young daughter Catherine acquires an amulet. ;Present After becoming the laughing stock at one of his seminars, where he proposes unpopular theories about the building of the Egyptian pyramids, Dr. Daniel Jackson, a radical, young, down-on-his-luck Egyptologist, is confronted by Catherine, now an old woman, about a job decoding Egyptian hieroglyphs for the Air Force. Meanwhile, Jack O'Neill is an Air Force colonel who has just been recalled to active service. O'Neill has recently experienced the death of his son, who accidentally killed himself with his father's gun. Consequently, O'Neill has become sullen and morose. Predictably, thrilled at having achieved employment, Dr. Jackson travels to Colorado to accept Catherine's proposal. Inside a former nuclear missile silo, he is presented with the coverstones. He finds the translation of the hieroglyphs on the inner tract is wrong and corrects it, discovering the portion translated as "door to heaven" really reads "Stargate." Over the course of the next two weeks, Dr. Jackson puzzles over the mysterious seven symbols in the center of the cartouche. Due to a chance incident, he discovers that these seven symbols are not words to be translated, but star constellations. When explaining his findings to General West, he states that the cartouche charts a course to a point in deep space with seven symbols—six for the destination and one for the point of origin. General West decides to show Dr. Jackson the artifact discovered in 1928—the Stargate itself. After Daniel quickly discovers which symbol on the gate is the point of origin, the gate is activated, creating a wormhole between it and another gate "on the other side of the known universe." An initial probe is sent through the gate, revealing the planet on the other side can support human life. The military is planning on sending a reconnaissance team, headed by Colonel O'Neill, through the gate, but the symbols of the gate on the other side are different. Dr. Jackson volunteers to go along so he can realign the Stargate on the other side, so the team can return to Earth. General West okay's the mission and Catherine gives Daniel her amulet so he can bring it along as good luck. The team steps through the gate and comes out in an Egyptian temple of the desert planet. However, the team is in for an unpleasant surprise when they discover Jackson doesn't know how to realign the Stargate, lacking the proper order of alignment or the planet's point of origin. Jackson believed another cartouche would be waiting right on the other side with this information, but this was not the case. Most of the men become very angry with Daniel when they discover they may not be able to return home, but unflappable O'Neill seems to accept this fate in stride and begins setting up a small nuclear bomb near the Abydos Stargate. Meanwhile, Dr. Jackson has a run-in with a local beast of burden called a Mastadge and is dragged across the desert. The team splits up with one half, under the command of O'Neill, heading after the hapless archaeologist while the others, commanded by Louis Ferretti, stay behind at the temple. After catching up with Jackson, O'Neill and the others discover, just over a nearby hill, a group of primitive people mining Naquadah, the same mineral the Stargate is made out of. Upon spotting Catherine's amulet, which has the Eye of Ra on it, the people immediately begin worshiping the travelers, believing they were sent by the god Ra. The people take the team to their primitive walled city, which protects them from a coming sandstorm. O'Neill's team remains at the city overnight while Ferretti's forces are forced to retreat inside the temple due to the storm. Meanwhile, Jackson is unknowingly married to Sha'uri, the daughter of their patriarchal leader Kasuf, while O'Neill befriends Kasuf's son Skaara. 's ship lands on the pyramid.]] In the middle of the night, an alien spacecraft lands on a pyramid behind the temple and several armored guards round up Ferretti and the rest of his team. Sha'uri, meanwhile, leads Jackson to a room filled with writings. He discovers that the people of Abydos are ruled by an alien being posing as the god Ra. Ra, he discovers, has achieved immortal life inside a human body and forces the Abydonians to mine naquadah for his technology. Charles Kawalsky finds another cartouche with the return coordinates in the same room. However, the seventh symbol has worn off and is now indecipherable. Convinced they will be trapped on Abydos forever, the team head back to the temple, but O'Neill and Jackson are captured and brought before Ra. Ra presents them with the bomb O'Neill planted and Daniel is horrified to discover what the colonel had been planning. O'Neill attempts to kill Ra, but he is overpowered and Daniel is killed in the struggle. However, Daniel awakens in a sarcophagus and encounters Ra, who tells him that he plans to send the nuclear bomb back to Earth with a dose of Naquadah, increasing its power 100-fold. Furthermore, Ra tells Jackson to kill his comrades before the Abydonians, validating Ra's position as their god. If Daniel refuses to do this, Ra will kill him, his comrades and, evidently, all the Abydonians. is ordered to kill Jack O'Neill.]] At a large public event, Jackson begins to grudgingly carry out the executions. However, Skaara reveals that he and the other Abydonian children have firearms from the team. At the last moment, Daniel turns his Staff weapon on Ra and fires. The team and the kids retreat into the desert to hide from Ra. Jackson forces O'Neill to reveal his orders involving the bomb and explains Ra's plan to the others. When he finds Skaara sketching a drawing of their successful escape from Ra, Daniel discovers the point of origin for Abydos. The Abydonian youngsters and the team advance towards the temple, but Jackson, O'Neill and Sha'uri are trapped inside. Kawalsky, Ferretti, Skaara and the others are trapped outside, where they are assaulted by two Death Gliders. Inside the temple, O'Neill sets the bomb for seven minutes. When Sha'uri is killed by a guard, Daniel uses the Transportation rings to go aboard Ra's ship and bring her back to life with the sarcophagus. After Jackson and Sha'uri escape off Ra's ship, O'Neill attempts to disarm the bomb, but discovers that it has been rigged. Meanwhile, Kasuf leads the rest of the Abydonians down on Ra's forces and Ra, realizing the Abydonians are rebelling against him, makes his ship lift off. In an act of desperation, O'Neill and Jackson send the indisarmable bomb aboard Ra's ship with the Transportation rings. The bomb goes off, killing Ra and destroying his ship. O'Neill and his men return to Earth, but Jackson chooses to stay behind with Sha'uri. Before O'Neill leaves, Daniel hands him Catherine's amulet and tells him to tell her that it brought him luck. O'Neill agrees and, after bidding farewell, steps through the Stargate. (rated PG-13, approximately 120 minutes) References 5th Avenue; Abydos Mission; Abydos pyramid; Cartouche; Cat; Cheops class warship; Chevron; Chicken; Cigarette; Constellation; Coverstone; Creek Mountain; Dialing computer; Egypt; Egyptologist; Event horizon; Famrir; F.R.E.D.; Glyph; H&K MP5A3 submachine gun; Kaliam; Kara kesh; Mark III; Mastadge; Matter stream; Nagada; Nuclear warhead; Park Plaza Hotel; Point of origin; Pyramid; Ra's Mask; Sandstorm; Sarcophagus; Transportation rings; Udajeet; Vyse The Cast The original movie had different actors playing some of the key roles than in the later series as well as some characters who never appeared in the series. Credits The following credits are incomplete. Casting by April Webster, C.S.A. Music by David Arnold Digital and visual effects supervisor: Jeffrey A. Okun Special creature effects created by Patrick Tatopoulos Costume designer: Joseph Porro Edited by Michael J. Duthie and Derek Brechin Production designer: Holger Gross Director of photography: Karl Walter Lindenlaub, BVK Co-Producer: Ute Emmerich Executive Producer: Mario Kassar Written by Dean Devlin & Roland Emmerich Produced by Joel B. Michaels, Oliver Eberle, Dean Devlin Directed by Roland Emmerich Conceptual Design Oliver Scholl The "ultimate edition" DVD Scenes added to the "ultimate edition" DVD: *The film opens with Ra (Human) being taken from his village and then fades to the original opening at Giza in 1928. This scene was cut from the theatrical release and instead added into the scene where Daniel Jackson explains how Ra found Earth and took over a human body. In the "ultimate edition" DVD, footage from this scene is used twice. *The scene where Daniel Jackson speaks to the other professors is extended. *In the scene at Giza, a fossil of two guards that attempted to come through the gate after it was buried is found. It is later featured in another added scene where General West and O'Neill speak cryptically about how it "complicates things" now that they have "opened a doorway to a world we know nothing about." *More scenes featuring Ferretti and the other soldiers are added. (see the note below) Unanswered Questions *Since there are thirty-nine symbols on the gate and the first six symbols were known, why didn't Daniel Jackson dial the gate 33 times to find the Point of Origin? The gate actually has nine chevrons, it may have not been known that only seven chevrons were required to reach Abydos. *Why are the SF team wearing green uniforms when Abydos is a desert? The MALP showed only the Stargate chamber; environmental conditions were unknown. *The desert planet's name (Abydos) is never mentioned in the film. How did SG-1 figure out the name after the events of the movie with Daniel Jackson (still on Abydos) knowing the name too? The planet's name was probably discovered by Daniel at one point, and then told the other members of his team off-screen, possibly inbetween the end of the uprising and when the others went back home. *If the Stargate was first opened when Daniel identified the seventh symbol then why did the Stargate computer show the words "molecular deconstruction" when the M.A.L.P. first went through? It is revealed in SG-1 series that this was not the first opening of the gate. It had once been opened before and a man was lost on another planet. However it is possible that no one knew this in the film as the events were highly classified. *If the not-yet stable wormhole causes all matter in it's path to be torn apart, then why were the Anubis and Horus guards beamed directly into stone, instead of entering a very small cavern made by the Stargate. Because all the ground worked like an Iris and because of that they beamed directly to the stone. The concept that the matter does not rematerialize when it hits a protection like an Iris is only established in the Series. *If each Stargate has its own point of origin symbol, then why didn't Daniel just dial the Stargate and use the unique symbol on the Abydos Stargate as the point of origin?'' Because In the movie the Symbols represented constellations and thus all of them where different due to the fact that Abydos Had a different perspective of the sky.'' *Ra's form is the movie was an unnamed humanoid alien that can become an energy of sorts in order to inhabit another's body. However, in the television series, Ra's identity was changed to a serpentine-like parasite called a Goa'uld. Why is that so? The Stargate television franchise exists in a slightly different universe from the original movie. Certain changes were made in order to make the storyline to this end. Among the changes was making Ra into a Goa'uld. '' Other Notes *''Stargate began as two separate films that Emmerich and Devlin conceived separately. Emmerich's film, Necropol: City of the Dead, was about a space ship being buried under the Great Pyramid of Egypt and Devlin's unnamed film was to be, in his words, "Lawrence of Arabia on another planet." The two films were combined to become Stargate. *No DHD is ever shown in the film, making it unclear how Daniel Jackson managed to redial the gate. This issue is apparently solved in the novelization of the movie, written by Dean Devlin & Roland Emmerich. In this book, the inner circle of the Stargate device is described as freely slid by hand.Dean Devlin & Roland Emmerich, Stargate (Signet, 1994 ISBN 0-451-18410-6), 266 Image In fact, the novelization implies that all the dialing computer at SGC does is to mechanically slide the inner circle by means of two rubber wheels clamped to the lower side Stargate device,Ibid., at 64 Image and complement the operation with exclusively passive sensor data (radiation readings, etc.), meaning that no real data interface is present between the computer and the Stargate device. *Though it is heavily implied, the film, contrary to popular belief, never actually states that Ra was the last of his race or that he built the Stargates. *Ra seems to be certain what world the travelers had come from, which is based on the fact that, in the film, the Stargate only went to one planet. However, it is possible that he could have determined it through torturing the captives. *When the team enters the gate on Earth, the blast doors are closed over the control room in the shots in the gate room, but in cutaway shots of the control room, the blast doors are open. *The stars in constellations only appear to be close to each from the point of view of Earth, so a constellation cannot be considered a single "point" in space. But it's possible, that the points in space are only fictive points for calculation and the constellation-symbols only represents the part of the sky, where the point is located. *The subtitles contain some grammatical errors. For example, "God" is capitalized when it's not being used as a proper noun, and, when Ra explains how his minerals will "increase your weapon's destructive power," there is no apostrophe in "weapons" making it plural rather than possessive. The latter was corrected in the "ultimate edition" DVD. *In a scene in the "ultimate edition" DVD, Ferretti, when asked by the other soldiers why they can't turn the gate on themselves, says "we could turn the thing in the wrong order and materialize in the vacuum of outer space." This not only implies the existence of other Stargates, later established in Stargate SG-1, but also suggests that gates can be placed in outer space, as later seen in Stargate Atlantis. *In the opening scene with the discovery of the gate in 1928, the language spoken is actually Swedish, though with a rather mediocre pronunciation. *In a bit of irony, one man at Jackson's lecture jokingly speculates that men from Atlantis built the pyramids. Though false, Atlantis would later become the center for the Stargate: Atlantis series, and the 'men from Atlantis' were determined to have built the Stargate. *''Stargate'' has the distinction of being the first film to have an official website. *Dean Devlin has reported that he was in talks with MGM to make four feature films, two of which he wished to be the final two parts of his, originally, envisioned Stargate trilogy. Whether or not this has gotten any further is unknown, but one of SG-1's creators has said that MGM would be foolish to do this. Goofs * Revealing mistakes: Kawalsky's rank insignia is 'Lieutenant Colonel' when he is referred to as 'Lieutenant' throughout the film. Crew or equipment visible: The camera crew is clearly visible reflected in the dark sunglasses O'Neil and the rest of the team wear in the beginning of the movie. This is most noticeable in the Blu-ray release of the movie due to the higher resolution video. * Continuity: Shadow sizes and directions in the desert scenes. * Continuity: You can see 'Kurt Russell' 's shirt is already cut before the "kid" scratches him on the back in the last fight scene. * Continuity: When Daniel and his team first enter the city, his pendant is tucked under his shirt, but in the next shot out of his shirt, then in the next shot, tucked back into his shirt. * Audio/visual unsynchronized: As Colonel O'Neil tries to defuse the bomb, Daniel's mouth doesn't move when he asks "How much time do we have left?" and O'Neill's doesn't move when he answers "forty-five seconds." * Revealing mistakes: In the first attack on the village, after the leader is knocked down by an explosion, a ship swoops down from the sky and the model's cables and guide wires can be seen. * Continuity: The pace at which the bomb's timer ticks down changes several times. * Revealing mistakes: When Jackson and O'Neil are brought before Ra and the guards knock them to their knees, the guard that "hits" O'Neill completely misses his knee and he does not fall until the staff is already past his knee. * Revealing mistakes: When the transport rings are coming down on the last warrior and Ra screams, his fillings are visible. * Continuity: When Jackson first picks up the "dead" Sha'uri, her legs are exposed. A brief moment later, they are covered. * Continuity: Blood on Anubis' face when he is decapitated by the transport rings. * Continuity: Cloud patterns changing constantly, and sometimes no clouds at all, between shots during last battle scene. * Continuity: When O'Neil arms the bomb, he flips the toggle switch up from its downward position. Later, when he tries to disarm the device, the switch is down again and he once more flips it up. The bomb's switch could have been broken or designed to return to that position. * Revealing mistakes: When the team first exits the pyramid, Jackson presses his hands against the "solid" stone wall as if testing it for stability. The wall can be seen moving when Jackson presses it. * Revealing mistakes: During the desert battles, crowds of immobile mannequins are visible in the background. * Revealing mistakes: When O'Neil kills one of the guards in front of Kasuf, the guard had previously been beating the workers with his staff. Although the slaves are shown to be rigid in the battle scenes, here it wiggles and recoils after striking the worker, obviously made of rubber so as not to injure the actor playing the worker. * Continuity: When Daniel is explaining the six point theory on the white-board, the shape of the cube and the six points vary noticeably between shots. * Continuity: When Dr. Jackson and company encounter the guards in the pyramid, he is not wearing his glasses, however, in the next shot after the guard shoots at the others outside, we see Dr. Jackson with his glasses on. * Continuity: When O'Neil is thrown into the watery prison cell, the second-in-command's dog tag jumps about between shots. * Miscellaneous: John Deihl's character is continually referred to as "Lieutenant Kawalsky", however, his rank insignia is that of a "Lieutenant Colonel". A lieutenant colonel is usually addressed as "Colonel", and never a "lieutenant" since the Lt. Col rank is four steps higher than a lieutenant. * Continuity: When Daniel Jackson reaches the other end of the Stargate for the first time, his face is all sweaty. In the next shot his face is completely dry. * Continuity: Right before the team goes into the Stargate for the first time, Catherine gives her necklace to Daniel. Shortly after, there is a shot of Catherine watching them go, and you can clearly see the necklace still around her neck. * Revealing mistakes: The three "moons of Abydos" seen above the pyramid are obviously images of Earth's moon, merely re-sized and rotated relative to each other. * Continuity: The symbol for Orion that doctor Jackson identifies using the newspaper changes. In earlier shots it does not look like the symbol Jackson draws but when he goes over to the cover stone to compare the symbols they suddenly match. (Orion's arm and bow appear to make the symbol easier to recognize). * Incorrectly regarded as goofs: Despite the amount of machinery used to activate the gate on Earth, none was needed on Abydos. The Stargate's ring spins like a combination lock. Once the correct symbol is aligned, the mechanism locks it in and the ring is twisted to the next one. All the machinery in the silo was to ensure that no one had to turn the ring by hand. * Audio/visual unsynchronized: It is clear that the cat's mouth does not move the last time the cat meows on-screen. * Revealing mistakes: When the team first gets to the village from the mine camp, Brown takes a picture of the town. If you look closely, you can see that the shutter on the camera is still closed. * Anachronisms: In the opening scene, depicting a car from the 1920s, the sound effect of the horn is obviously of a dual-note horn from a modern car. * Revealing mistakes: The candy bar that Daniel gives to the village leader isn't melted but still crunchy even after hours spent in the desert in his shirt pocket and being dragged through the sand by the yak-like creature. * Revealing mistakes: When Ra looks out into the desert and states "The caravan is coming", we see the caravan moving in the distance, approaching the two obelisks near the pyramid. The shadow of the obelisks is at about 10 o'clock (with the caravan at 12). The scene then shifts momentarily to seeing the caravan approaching the obelisks from much closer to the obelisks. The shadow of the obelisks now point down, towards 7 o'clock. * Factual errors: Dr. Jackson at one point refers to the writing as "hieroglyphics," which no self-respecting Egyptologist would ever do. "Hieroglyphic" is an adjective. An Egyptologist would call the writing either "hieroglyphs" or "hieroglyphic writing." * Miscellaneous: In the introduction to O'Neil's character, just before the camera pans to him sitting on the bed, you can see a diploma of some sorts next to his son's picture. The name reads "Tyler O'Neal". * Revealing mistakes: when one of the recon team are first dragged before Ra's Sarcophagus, just as the two servant guards kneel, it can be seen that the rectangular section is open on the sarcophagus. *Plot holes: When the villagers assist in the Earth group's break for freedom, they seem to have quickly gained an understanding of how sub-machine guns are operated, without anyone's help. While the principle of "point and pull the trigger" is pretty obvious and could quickly be discovered, there is the issue of the safety catch, which would no doubt have been enabled while the weapons were stored. Linked to that, it would appear that O'Neil's soldiers all stored their weapons with the magazines inserted and the guns cocked - something no soldier with any sense would do with a weapon being transported. However, Kawalsky had to get a gun from a storage box, load and cock it despite the fact that they were already loaded and cocked in the cases. *Continuity: When Jackson's suitcase is thrown down the hill near the pyramid, the contents are on the ground, but the suitcase clearly has not been opened. *Miscellaneous: In the subtitles, whenever they refer to an Egyptian god, they capitalize the "g". This is an error because it does not mean the Abrahamic God of most modern religions. *Visual: Apparently the true form of Ra is a serpentine parasite. But when the 'alien from within' is shown in the scene where the bomb is aboard Ra's ship seconds away from detonation, he shows the face of his host before the human Ra. (Of course, this film was made well before the ideas of the SG-1 series were formulated) *Continuity: When Jackson enters the lab with the cover stones, he is carrying his luggage. In the next shot of him, his luggage is nowhere to be found. Awards Wins *Won Saturn Award for "Best Science Fiction Film" *Won BMI Film Music Award (David Arnold) *Won Golden Screen *Won Universe Reader's Choice Award for "Best Science Fiction Film" *Won Universe Reader's Choice Award for "Best Special Effects in a Genre Motion Picture" (Jeffrey A. Okun) *Won Universe Reader's Choice Award for "Best Supporting Actress in a Genre Motion Picture" (Mili Avital) Nominations *Nominated for Saturn Award for "Best Costumes" (Joseph Porro) *Nominated for Saturn Award for "Best Special Effects" (Jeffrey A. Okun and Patrick Tatopoulos) *Nominated for International Fantasy Film Award for "Best Film" (Roland Emmerich) *Nominated for Hugo for "Best Dramatic Presentation" External references See also * Stargate canon, for discussion of the inconsistencies between the original movie and the ensuing series. Trailer *[http://www.movie-list.net/classics/stargate-trailer.mov A trailer for Stargate] Category:Dead Links Category:Need Images